The Peace Offering
by spacEnigma83
Summary: My timeline for this story is right after 2X11 The Outsider. This is just "family bonding" I guess. It's full of mundane family stuff maybe even some fluffy moments. I have been having a hard time coming up with things to add to my other stories so I went on a completely new tangent. Emma/Snow/James/Henry
1. Chapter 1

**The Peace Offering**

"I just don't think I can talk to you right now James." Snow says as she lay in bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So much for Happily ever after." This gets him a swat on the arm. "Snow... I was joking! Come on are you really that mad at me?" His question was met with Silence as the woman turned over to lay in bed facing the wall away from him. "I'm sorry alright? No more fighting... Okay?" She remained silent only reaching to turn out the lamp on her side of the bed.

Charming sits up in bed staring out into the living room trying to think of a way to give Snow her space to cool off. Slowly he climbs out of bed and heads upstairs to Emma and Henry's room.

With a very light knock on the door he pushes it open to find Henry sleeping but meets eyes with a very awake Emma. He smiles awkwardly before whispering to her, "I... um... I had a small argument with Snow and now she won't talk to me."

Emma smiles trying not to laugh at how silly that sounded. She watches him as he comes closer to the bed to glance down at Henry as he sleeps. "Do you think... maybe you could switch sleeping partners with me just for tonight? I'd sleep on the couch but It's too small and Snow needs her space to... you know... forget that she's mad at me."

Emma smiles bigger this time and with a curt nod starts to get out of the bed taking care not to wake her son. Before she has the chance to pass him by James grabs her arm to stop her and say, "When we do manage to find a bigger home I'll at least have an extra room to run to... you know... when this happens again."

Emma lets out a quiet laugh before nodding in understanding. "Yeah, I'm sure it won't be your last time in the dog house."

This gets a grin from James. "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She says as she pulls the door shut behind her.

She sweeps past the curtain of the bedroom downstairs and notices that the lamp is out on Snow's side of the bed. Uncertain if she is awake she quietly makes her way to the bed to sit down slowly and look over to see if she's going to acknowledge her or not. She leans over to see if she is indeed sleeping when Snow suddenly says sounding a bit irritated, "Stop watching me."

Emma gasps before speaking up. "Um... I'm sorry..."

Snow looks back over her shoulder, "Emma? I thought you were James. What are you doing down here?"

"He came up and asked if we could switch places for tonight since you were mad at him." She grins.

"Did he wake you? I can't believe him..." Snow starts to accuse.

"No no... I was awake." She says quickly. "Henry fell asleep while we were talking and I sort of... stayed up... watching him." She climbs under the covers but lays down to face Snow.

Snow rolls over to face Emma properly and reaches out to grasp her wrist and smile at her. "Making up for lost time then?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiles rolling her eyes a little embarrassed that she even admitted to watching her son.

"We both missed out on a lot of that..." She says with a sad smile, "but I'm glad we are all together now." She meets Emma's eyes and chances reaching out to tuck a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

Emma places her own hand over Snow's to keep it pressed against her cheek. "Yeah." She whispers as she shuts her eyes to let the warmth of this comforting hand sooth her. She lets go of Snow's hand and opens her eyes before asking, "So what were you two fighting about?"

"It wasn't a fight. It was a misunderstanding. I'm just having a hard time getting through to him that's all. Ever since I suggested we move out he's... he's... Oh I don't know..."

Emma lets out a small laugh. "He's being a man?"

"Yes." She smiles narrowing her eyes. "Anyway, I just got tired of arguing so I was using the silent treatment on him."

"Nice... and from what I gather... effective."

"Yeah, little did I know he would send you down here to butter me up." She says as she rubs Emma's arm comfortingly.

The grin on Emma's face only gets bigger as she lets out a breathy laugh. "Is that what I'm doing here? Wow... I just played right into his plan didn't I?"

"He's a crafty one." She says with a quick shake of her head. "He's playing all his cards here... even the Daddy's little girl card."

"Oh please. No way am I a Daddy's girl." Emma says shaking her head trying not to laugh too loudly.

"No? You don't thinks so?" Snow says smartly meeting that bright smile and the shining eyes before her. "Of course you're not." She says knowingly before grasping Emma's arm. "You found me first so of course you're mine." She laughs pulling Emma to her.

Emma allows herself to be held. She tucks her head under Snow's chin and wraps her arms around her. "He's not always going to be able to take advantage of me like this once you guys move out."

"That's very true..." She says rubbing Emma's back soothingly. "What a shame."

Emma laughs. "Why is that?"

"The only reason he won this argument is because he sent you and I have obviously caved. It was a devious plan but one he will not put to future use."

Emma only laughs again nuzzling against Snow's chest. "Well at least he didn't let you go to bed angry."

"Yes. Considerate of him." She says quietly. "I honestly didn't think it was possible he could use you this way. A grown woman no less. I mean... could you imagine if you were still an infant. Oh, he' d be leaving you with me all the time just to have his way." She jokes.

"Well... if the arguments you have always end up this way for me I definitely wouldn't mind it. It's not so bad being used as a peace offering. Not if it means I get to be close to you guys."

Snow leans back to look Emma in the eye. "Well... you don't need to wait around for us to argue just to have an excuse to be close to us Emma."

Emma blushes and turns away, "I know... but it'll make it easier for me when you do." She laughs pulling out of the embrace. She rolls over to face away while she whispers over her shoulder. "Goodnight".

Snow snuggles up to Emma's back and wraps her arms around her daughter before whispering, "Goodnight Emma."

***** I have two more chapters to review and I'll add them. Hope you stick around and thanks for the reads.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Early the next morning James woke up to a small arm resting on his face and his own body nearly hanging off the bed. Henry, as it would seem, was a bed hog.

With a slight chuckle he pulled himself out of the bed to get started on a new day. He gives the boy a playful shove, "Hey kid. Come on... time to get up. Let's go wake Snow and Emma."

He headed down the stairs and walked through the curtain of the bedroom only to find Emma enveloped in Snow's arms as they were both still sound asleep. He smiled to himself but couldn't help the words that escaped him. "Aww, now isn't that sweet?"

Startled by his booming voice in this quiet morning Emma's eyes pop open as she backs into Snow almost knocking her off the bed. "What the hell? You scared the crap out of me!" Emma says as she sits up and puts a hand over her heart to calm herself.

He puts his hand to his own mouth to muffle a laugh. "I'm... I..."

Snow who caught herself before she could slip off the bed sits up. She starts to laugh quietly as she wraps her arms around Emma, awkwardly cradling her to her chest. "James! You scared the baby."

They all laugh at this as Emma rolls her eyes. "Ha ha... very funny guys."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Emma. I just wasn't expecting to see such a precious sight when I walked in here." He says as he smiles warmly.

"Yeah well... I'm not the one she's mad at remember?" Emma says hoping to get the attention off of herself.

"That's right. I forgot I was upset with you. What are you doing talking to us?" Snow asks with a playful smile.

"Well, I woke up with Henry all over me. He practically pushed me off the bed."

"Yeah, he's a major bed hog." Emma says.

"Hey!" The boy in question protests from the living room. "I am not!"

"Yeah Henry. You are." James counters. "So... if I make us all some breakfast would you be willing to forgive me?" He playfully pouts at Snow.

Emma looks over her shoulder to meet eyes with Snow and smiles as she waits on her response.

"It wouldn't hurt but we'll just have to see how breakfast turns out. If you ruin my kitchen you may be sleeping with Henry another night." She says as she winks at Emma.

"Okay, well I'll start on breakfast while you get up and dressed. Take your time... I have to get reacquainted with the cupboards." He says with a laugh.

"Reacquainted with the cupboards?" Emma asks. "Do you mean that while we were in the other world you actually did some cooking around here?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" James asks.

Henry chimes in, "He only made spaghetti and pancakes... and he made that a lot. I'm tired of spaghetti and pancakes."

Emma and Snow laugh as they take in Henry's anguished face. "Henry, you love pancakes." Emma says. "It can't have been that much torture for you."

"Yeah!" James shouts from the kitchen. "You were not complaining then!"

"Well as long as I'm not cooking breakfast I think I'll take a nice long shower." Snow says climbing out of bed.

Emma crawls back under the covers as she watches Snow gather some things from her dresser. Soon Henry is making his way into the bedroom. He launches himself on to the bed. "Are you going to get up or not?"

"The shower is taken. I have time to be lazy." She reaches out to grab him by the arm. She yanks him under the covers with her and holds him to her. "I'm surprised you didn't give James a black eye last night. You are _THE_ worst sleeping buddy."

He laughs at her but snuggles up all the same. "When are you going to start calling them Mom and Dad?"

"Henry..." she starts to scold. "I don't have to call them that just because they're my parents. I mean... I'm not used to it and they aren't complaining."

"I bet they'd really like it if you did though."

"Yeah well... I'm not ready. I mean I never asked you to start calling me Mom."

"I know... and I don't always. Sometimes I forget and I call you Emma."

"Ya see? Old habits die hard. I mean I don't even address them at all if I can get away with it. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt their feelings when I call them the wrong name."

"Well... it's not really that complicated being a family you know?"

"Henry? When are you going to start acting like a kid and stop giving me advice. You make me feel so inept." She laughs as she tickles him.

"Hey! Hey stop!" He laughs. "I'm sorry that I'm smarter than you!" He struggles to say through her tickles. "I'm sorry! Stop!"

"Alright alright... I'm done torturing you." She says while hugging him tightly.

Snow eventually makes her way back in to the bedroom, smiling at the scene before her. "Shower's all yours Emma. Henry... can you help me make the bed?"

Henry nods and starts to get up. Emma takes her time, watching the expression on Snow's face change. She can't quite make out what she is seeing. It's not that she seems upset. It's more like she's a bit sad. She gets out of the bed and stands in Snow's way as she is already reaching out to make the bed. "What's wrong?" She asks quietly waiting for Snow to meet her gaze.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks just as quietly avoiding that very gaze.

"You seem... I don't know..." She shrugs and rolls her head. "Upset."

"I'm not upset." She says with a forced smile.

"Yeah... sure..." Emma smiles at her attempt at a front. "Come on, tell me." She pushes.

"No... It's nothing I just..." She grins and tilts her head trying to think of what it is she wants to say. "Just seeing you two together just then. It just..." She smiles brightly and it seems that she's getting emotional as her eyes are glistening.

"Hey..." Emma says trying her best to sound soothing. "What is it?"

"No. I'm sorry... I'm acting like an overemotional idiot." She shakes her head laughing at herself. "It's nothing really. I was just... moved... or should I say I was touched that's all. That you are both able to be so open with each other." She says trying to brush off this conversation.

Emma gives a glance around the room not sure she understands what Snow is trying to tell her. She purses her lips as she's lost in her thoughts for a second.

Snow moves around Emma to start tending to the unmade bed. She nods at Henry to get his help.

It's obvious that Snow is not going to continue to explain herself so Emma heads upstairs to gather some of her things and head back down to shower.

***** Thanks again for the reads and the reviews have been great... for my self esteem I mean. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Emma comes out of the shower she was instantly greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. Apparently Henry's complaints of pancakes were able to influence this morning's breakfast menu. Emma laughs at this thought.

She walks over to the kitchen table to sit in the seat next to Henry. James comes over with a plate and sets it down in front of her. "Thanks." She looks around. "Where's..."

"She went upstairs to make the bed," James answers, "... but she's been up there a while. I'll go get her."

"No no... let me. You sit. I'll be right back." She hopped up the stairs two at a time. When she pushed the door open she found Snow sitting at the edge of the bed with her hands clasped together in her lap and a very solemn look on her face. "Okay now..." She starts to say in a firm tone, "You can't tell me nothing is wrong. Something's going on here. What is it?"

"Emma... It's just that..." She inhales deeply and exhales with a loud sigh before finishing. "I guess I'm just jealous of you." She grins awkwardly at her own confession.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" Emma asks disbelieving as she moves to stand closer to Snow, placing her hands on her own hips.

"Henry, he's so young. Even though you didn't get to raise him as a baby you have him now. He's young enough for you to still enjoy him."

"Oh..." Emma whispers. She finally understood. "I..." She starts to say with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry. I know we've been through a lot and the last thing you need is for me to make you feel guilty but you know last night... it just... It was the first time I was able to have a nice moment with you. James was acting like a man... " she laughs.

"... and I was sent in to butter you up. Yeah, I remember." Emma says nodding and laughing. "I know... It... I mean everything just feels awkward now you know? I had a hard enough time letting Mary Margaret act like my mother and now, well, you _are_ my mother but we look the same age." She gives Snow a look. "I... am jealous of Henry." She laughs and lets her hands drop to her thighs in an exasperated gesture.

"Jealous of Henry?" Snow says shaking her head. "I don't understand."

"He gets to be held and loved like any normal kid would. I mean yeah I love him and I'm enjoying every moment I get to be with him but he's getting something I'm not. He gets to be wrapped up in his mother's arms without needing an excuse... only needing to know that he is loved. I don't get that. I mean... I'm right there with you. Last night was one of those few moments where I actually felt like I was yours and James daughter. It was nice..."

"It was..." Snow agrees with a small smile.

"... but it didn't make it any less awkward for me."

"I understand, but I already told you... you don't need to wait for an excuse to be close to us Emma." She smiles warmly.

"I know... and you don't know how hard it is for me. I want so badly to let you... to let you just hold me and coddle me whenever you want but my mind is screaming that it's also wrong. I can't help how you look to me. I can't help how we have ended up together. I'm trying to get past it though. I'm trying hard to let you do what you need to as a parent while trying to accept the idea of who and what you are to me... We'll figure it out."

"Yes. Yes we will and... I'm sorry for how I was behaving." She offers.

"Don't be." She says with a shrug and a smile.

"Can I hug you now?" Snow asks with a grin.

Emma rolls her eyes but can't fight the smile breaking out on her face. "Okay," she drawls out.

Snow only laughs at her response but stands to embrace her all the same. She squeezes her tightly and teases, "Oh, you don't fool me. I know you like it."

They both laugh before breaking apart to make their way downstairs.

James glances up at the two as they come down the stairs, "What took you? I was afraid there wasn't going to be any food left once Henry got started here."

"Oh, we were just discussing the point system for this morning's breakfast." Emma says with a grin.

"Point system?" He asks with an arched brow.

"Yeah... the one that gets you out of the dog house if this all goes well."

"I'm trying to get her to forgive me here. Why do you have to keep bringing that up Emma?" He asks playfully.

"Hey, it's what I do." She smiles.

"That's my girl." Snow adds with a nod before they all laugh and start on their breakfasts.

"Emma... this is not what I had in mind when I sent you to your mother last night."

"Aha! I knew it James! I knew you were trying to use Emma against me... you and your devious plans!" Snow shouts wanting to appear threatening while trying to hold back her own laughter.

Henry says in a whisper as he leans over to Emma. "Mom? Your parents are weird."

"Don't I know it." She says with a wink. "Shall we begin with the breakfast scoring or has the confession of my being the peace offering last night put him back in the dog house?"

"Emma." James grumbles. "You are so your Mother's daughter." He finishes, smiling and shaking his head at the realization.

"Well!" She says in a gasp feigning appall. "That's definitely the last time you can count on me to smooth things over with Mom for you Dad." Emma laughs. Though she addressed her parents in a joking manner it did not prevent their eyes from tearing up at the endearments.

Though no happy tears fell there were more laughs shared in the moments that followed as they all enjoyed a _peaceful_ family breakfast.

*****Awwwww, how wonderfully cheesy this turned out. Quite right? I hope at least some, if not most of you, enjoyed this story. This story garnered more attention than my others have so I guess I did something right here.**

**I do get bored easily so I don't anticipate adding more to this fic but if an idea comes... as with any other story... I will not hesitate to share.**

**Thanks again for the reads, follows, and kind/clever/unique reviews. They were entertaining for ME to read but they motivate as well ;)**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
